Una Vez En Diciembre
by Haneko
Summary: Esta vez puedo ver... los recuerdos me envuelven.. la cancion que escuche una vez en diciembre.... YohxAnna


_**Una vez en diciembre**_

El despertador sonó en la habitación de Anna Kyouyama a las 6:00 en punto. Hoy era 31 de diciembre. Yoh quería festejarlo, así que no entrenaría. Se encargaría de preparar todo para la noche, para cuando llegaran los demás.

Anna se levantó perezosamente. No le gustaban estas fiestas, y es que muy cerca de esta fecha sus padres la dejaron. Exactamente fue el 1º de enero, y todo porque el 31 de diciembre ella había visto a los fantasmas despedir el año, apareciendo por toda la ciudad para ver a sus seres queridos, que aún estaban vivos, que celebraban felizmente. Anna se lo dijo a sus padres, no le creyeron, la trataron de loca… y ya le temían por leer sus mentes… así que eso terminó con la idea de que ella estaba loca y era un monstruo.

Intentó olvidarse de eso, se dio un baño fresco y luego se puso su vestido negro. Bajó y notó que Yoh aún no se había levantado. No quiso tomarse la molestia de despertarlo, así que salió al jardín y se sentó en el suelo de madera, dejando que sus pies colgaran tranquilamente.

**Esta vez puedo ver, los recuerdos me envuelven**

**La canción que escuché una vez en diciembre.**

Todos los años era igual. Esos momentos lindos que había tenido junto a las personas que amaba, y que la amaban de igual manera, no los olvidaría jamás, pero no quería recordarlos. Ya no más. Los odiaba, pero no podía evitar recordarlos… era confuso.

**Me adoraban con fervor, como extraño sentir amor,**

**Quien gozaba al bailar un vals inmemorial.**

Escuchó que Yoh se levantó y fue directo a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno. Sonrió. Ahora tenía a alguien más a quien amar, pero no estaba segura si ese sentimiento era mutuo, aún así ella estaba bien estando a su lado, viéndolo sonreír, y a medida que pasaban los años, más lo quería. Ambos ya contaban con 17 años, la edad suficiente para notar que te estás enamorando.

Durante los años todo había seguido igual entre ellos dos. Solo que ella se había ablandado un poco mas, pero solo un poco.

Rato más tarde, fueron llegando de a poco los amigos de siempre, los que acompañaban a los jóvenes prometidos en todas las fiestas, instalándose por parejas en un cuarto diferente.

Anna estaba en su cuarto, viendo que se pondría para esa noche. Tamao golpeó su puerta, recibiendo un "adelante" muy suave.

.- Srta. Anna, quisiera hablar con usted un momento¿Puedo? – preguntó con una dulce voz la pelirrosada. Anna se volteó, la miró fijamente y luego asintió, sentándose en su cama, invitándola a que se siente también la otra, quién aceptó y se sentó mirando el suelo. –Bien… yo le quiero hacer una pregunta… y quiero que sea sincera –

.- ¿De que se trata? – preguntó, mirándola atentamente, analizándola, queriendo adivinar que es lo que aquella chica quería.

.- No quiero que me tome a mal con esta pregunta… pero… ¿Usted… ama al joven Yoh? – se mordió el labio inferior. En ningún momento levantó la vista, por lo que no pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa de la rubia, quien tardó en contestar.

.- Bu-bueno, no sé a que se deba tu pregunta, pero sabes bien que no tengo tiempo para el amor… desde un principio a mí me encargaron que entrene a Yoh para que sea el Rey, y es lo que pienso cumplir, es mi meta, así que niego tu pregunta. Pero quiero saber… ¿Alguna razón en especial por la que me hayas preguntado eso? – preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

.- Es que… - sonríe – a mí me gusta el joven Yoh desde que somos niños – se ruboriza – pero luego lo comprometieron con usted y me sentí mal… pero estuve pensando y creo que si en este compromiso no hay amor… quizás se pueda romper… y… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás el joven Yoh me quiera –sonríe nerviosa y la mira con esa tonta expresión de niña enamorada e ilusionada.

.- Oh… -se levanta de su lugar y va hacia la ventana, ya con los ánimos por el piso, pero sin hacerlo notar – entonces… ¿Te vas a declarar?

.- Eso es lo que voy a intentar hacer… si me animo… pero… a usted no le molesta¿No? Porque si es así yo… - Anna la interrumpe.

.- No, no me molesta, ve y díselo, y ahora vete, tengo que terminar algunas cosas – dijo con un poco de bronca, pero no queriendo que la chica lo notase.

.- Si, gracias srta. Anna – sonrió y salió casi saltando de la habitación. Anna se quedó ahí, mirando por la ventana, a la nada, en realidad, si Yoh le correspondía a Tamao, todo habría terminado para la rubia, tendría que irse… pero no quería… no quería alejarse de él. Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, pero no soltó ninguna lágrima, se las aguantó y fue directo a darse un baño.

Abajo, todos preparaban las cosas para la noche, Yoh, Ryu y Tamao cocinaban, esta última con una gran sonrisa, pensando en las claras palabras que usaría para hablar con Yoh. Chocolove, Ren, Fausto, Eliza y Horo fueron a comprar bebidas y más comida. Pilika, Lyserg, Jun y Manta preparaban unos lindos centros de mesa, y los espíritus simplemente descansaban en el tejado.

Todo estuvo así hasta la noche, cuando por fin cenaron. Anna bajó y todos se quedaron en silencio, contemplándola, notando lo hermosa que se veía con esa falda bien corta de Jean oscuro y esa blusa ligera color blanco, con un escote bastante pronunciado, unas botas hasta las rodillas color negras, con un taco bastante alto, y su cabello atado. Yoh sonrió al verla y le señaló el lugar que le había guardado junto a él. Anna lo pensó un poco, pero luego caminó lentamente y se sentó donde le había indicado el chico.

Tamao ignoró eso, sonriendo, y todos volvieron a hablar como minutos antes y por fin comenzaron a comer y comer y comer y comer hasta que casi era medianoche, todos salieron afuera con copas, algunos de champagne y otros de sidra, esperando a que por fin sean las 12 y pudieran brindar y luego ver los fuegos artificiales todos juntos.

Anna se mantenía un poco mas alejada, contando los minutos que faltaban para que Tamao le dijese a Yoh lo que sentía… estaba asustada, sí, la rubia estaba asustada, pues no quería alejarse del castaño que le robó el corazón.

¡Las 12!

Todos brindaron muy felices, deseándose lo mejor para el próximo año… todos menos Anna, por supuesto, que seguía mas alejada, viendo su copa, pensando en muchas cosas. Luego levantó la vista, viendo al castaño con la rosada al lado, que le dijo un par de cosas y ambos se alejaron de ahí. Anna sonrió con melancolía y caminó de regreso a su habitación, dejando la copa en la mesa del living y luego subió las escaleras, cerrando la puerta suavemente, dejando que un par de lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas.

**Me adoraban con fervor, como extraño sentir amor**

**Quien gozaba al bailar un vals inmemorial.**

Rato más tarde, Yoh y Tamao volvieron con los demás, sonriendo, viendo que ya habían comenzado a tirar los fuegos artificiales. Yoh preguntó por Anna… en ese momento todos notaron la ausencia de la chica, hasta que Amidamaru confirma haberla visto entrar a la pensión. Yoh no lo dudó y fue a buscarla. Entrando a su habitación suavemente para no asustarla…la vio ahí, parada frente a la ventana, viendo ese hermoso espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales.

.- Anna – la llamó suavemente, haciéndola sobresaltar, y antes de voltearse se secó rápidamente los ojos - ¿Por qué estas aquí? –

.- No tenía ganas de estar allá afuera… ¿Y tú por qué estas aquí? –

.- Noté que no estabas y me preocupé… -

.- Pensé que no te darías cuenta de mi ausencia – se voltea de nuevo hacia la ventana.

.- ¿Por qué lo dices? – se le acerca un poco más.

.- Supuse que estarías entretenido con Tamao.

.- ¿Eh¿A que te refieres? –

.- Se te declaró¿No es así? –Lo miró de reojo por unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana – Me dijo que lo haría hoy… felicidades, ya tienes novia… - intentó no llorar, notando que le costaba mucho.

.- No, no somos novios… si se me declaró, pero de hecho yo… la rechacé –la respiración de Anna se detuvo, pero no se volteó- le expliqué que yo a ella la veía solo como una amiga… y le confesé que estoy enamorado de alguien más… pero le rogué que seamos amigos, que nada cambie entre nosotros… y le dije que ella ya iba a encontrar a alguien mejor, que se la merezca de verdad.

.- Ah… - Anna volvió a respirar… y habló – Y… ¿De quien estás enamorado? No es que me importe… solo pregunto – le dijo intentando hacerse la que no le importaba, el chico sonrió y caminó hacia ella, poniéndose a su lado, ella lo miró, pero el solo miraba el cielo, viendo esos fuegos explotar en lindos colores.

.-… De ti… - la miró a los ojos, los cuales estaban bien abiertos por la sorpresa – Yo te amo a ti – le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas, haciendo que ella se ruborice.

**Lejos fue tiempo atrás, poco a poco se pierde**

**Lo que amé de verdad más conservo en mi mente.**

.- Yoh… yo… - él, estirando un poco su cuello, pegó sus labios a los de ella en un suave beso, que duró unos segundos hasta que él se separó y la miró, esperando una respuesta… pero la que obtuvo lo sorprendió…

¡Sonrió¡Anna sonrió¡Nunca había visto esa sonrisa en ella, tan sincera y alegre!

Yoh no lo dudó y volvió a besarla, esta vez poniendo su cuerpo más cerca de ella y tomándola del mentón, dándole un beso entre risas.

.- Te amo, Annita-

.- También... te... amo...-

En un tierno abrazo, ambos se quedaron viendo los fuegos, que aún no terminaban.

**La canción que escuché una vez en diciembre.**

**Fin.**

Feliz año nuevo!

Canción: Una Vez En Diciembre.

Intérprete: Thalia… canción original de la película de Disney, Anastasia.

Dedicado especialmente a Kontu, que la amo y espero que este nuevo año traiga cosas mejores que el pasado… TE AMO! TE AMO! TE AMO!

Ei! Kaori! No me olvido de vos :) feliz año nuevo, te quiero! Gracias por divertirme las horas de Chat, sos una ídola, te quiero! Y mandale saludos y besos a mi lindo Yoh, y a mi cuñadito Hao, a mi sobrina Hanako… y Hana les manda besitos de bebé n.n

Y la linda Ana :) Genia total… con vos no hablé mucho, pero sos una persona divertidísima, sabes dar buenos consejos… sos una graaan amiga :) se te extraña ya! Donde te fuiste de viaje????? Te kiero :)

Besotes!

:) Los quiero

Roshio.-(arroba) hotmail (punto) com

Roshio.-♥


End file.
